1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bottles and, more particularly, to a cup assembly for a bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a bottle for containing liquids. Typically, the bottle is generally cylindrical with a closed end and an open end. When liquid is poured through the open end into a cup, the liquid may be spilled. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a cup assembly for a bottle.